Insanely Looney
by mcflyfreakify
Summary: Set during the Deathly Hallows.Spoilers? When tragedy strikes The Weasleys and their friends they don't know how they're going to live. But then something happens and turns things around. Alot of brotherly love and angst. It's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

~I am sorry, I still have to finish Back To The Future Band, and Why do I have to have such a big heart. But I have writer's block on both them at the moment. And don't worry, I pinky promise that I will finish both of them. So enjoy~

"Hello Minister! Did I mention that I'm resighning?"

"Now that's the Geek I know and love! Very well said, Perce!" Fred laughed as he threw a charm at a dementor and then stopped to clap his hands. There was a dementor sneaking up behind him. Fred was unaware, at least until Percy pointed his wand to it and yelled out a spell. The dementor went down and Fred jerked his attention behind him. "How many times have you saved my life now, big brother?"

Percy chuckled. "I lost count."

"Touche' brother, touche'."

The air exploded. The earth beneath them began to shake. Moments later, Percy picked himself up off the ground. The dust and smoke in the air was so thick he couldn't see a thing. Coughing he yelled, "Fred! Fredrick! Can you hear me?"

He muttered some words and pointed his wand in the air and all of the smoke disappeared. There was depris everywhere.

"Fred! You freak, if you're playing a joke on me it's not funny!"

Percy was beginning to get worried. Fred was nowhere to be seen. He spotted something that made his heart stop. Fred's wand.

Percy ran to it and picked it up. He clutched it his fist. Tears streamed down his face.

_'No. No. NO! NOT FRED! NOT MY LITTLE BROTHER!_' Percy thought.

He fell to his knees crying. He cried for hours. He leaned up against the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them, sobbing uncontrolably into his knees. Until his family and friends found him. He had stopped crying a few minutes before they arrived. Arthur put a hand on his shoulder. Percy jumped up and had him pinned to the wall with his wand at his throat.

"Percy! It's us!" He yelled.

Percy released his father. "I'm sorry. I - I didn't know."

"It's quite alright. I'm sorry I frightened you."

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked, putting a hand on his son's shoulder again.

Percy didn't meet his eyes. Anyone's eyes for that matter.

George stepped forward. "Where's Fred?"

Percy didn't answer.

George grabbed him by the shoulders. "Where's Fred? Where is he?" He yelled.

Percy finally made himself look into his brother's eyes.

He shook his head and held up Fred's wand, tears running down his face again.

Percy heard his mother gasp. He looked around to everyone. Molly and Arthur were crying and holding each other. Luna was crying into her father's chest, Bill and Charlie were trying not to cry. Harry was holding Ginny while she cried. And Hermoine was trying to comfort Ron.

George fell to his knees, crying, sobbing. "How?"

"Th - The explosion, it must have just - there's no body."

"NO!" George yelled. "I - I should have been there. I - I knew we shouldn't have split up. It - It," He looked up at Percy. "You were with him. Why didn't protect him?"

"George -" There father started.

"NO!" George stood up. "HE SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! AND IF HE HAD FRED WOULD STILL BE HERE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Percy slid down the wall again, back into the same position his family had found him in. He couldn't take this.

"GEORGE!" There father yelled. "It's not Percy's fault. He couldn't have stopped the explosion! It wasn't his fault." His voice broke and he turned back to Molly.

"No," Percy said softly. "It is my fault. It's my fault he's gone. I'm not a good brother. I should have done somthing. I -" He started to cry. He knew everyone blamed him, even if his father said they didn't. In one day, Percy lost his little brother, his best friend. And now the rest of his family.

Luna pulled away from her father and knelt down beside Percy. She put a hand on his arm. "Percy, no. It's not your fault. Any of us could have died. Me, you, George. Any of us. Fred knew that. He knew that there was a chance of being killed," She had to stop for a few moments to calm herself. "And he risked his life for everyone, because that's just how he was. He had a big heart."

By that time she was crying over her deceased boyfriend again. Her father bent down and took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Percy." George choked out. "It's just-"

"I know George. I know."

"Com on. Let's go home." There father said, wiping his tears away.

George and Percy got up off the ground. And Arthur put an arm around Percy and the other around George. And they all walked home together.

A month later:

Everyone mourned in their own way.

Molly kept herself busy, sowing, cooking, cleaning. Though you would always find her crying while doing her hobbies. _'My son, my baby. He's gone.'_

Arthur locked himself in his workshop out back. Collecting muggle inventions and toys. Trying to figure out what they were and how they worked. But sometimes his mind would wander. _'It's not fair. He didn't live long enough. He was so young. Why? Why did this happen?'_

Ron, Hermoine, Harry and Ginny hung out together. Going on shopping trips, much to Harry and Ron's dismay. And talking. Doing whatever to keep themselves busy and to not cry.  
><em>'Sure he wasn't the perfect brother, and he might have played too many pranks on me, but I still loved him.' <em>Ron thought one day out with Harry, Ginny, and Hermoine. He knew that his friends, and little sister were thinking the same thing.

Charlie went back to Romania to work woth the Dragons again.

Bill and Fleur went back to their Shell Cottage.

George still ran the shop. He opened the shop in the early hours of the morning, sometimes the sun wouldn't even be up yet, and then keep it open till late at night.  
>One night when George was closing the shop, he fell to his knees, crying. <em>'I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm alone. That's never happened. It used to be Fred and Geogre, Gred and Forge, but now it's just George.'<em>

Percy moved back into The Burrow. He stayed in his old room and didn't come out. He tried to read his books, but he couldn't because they reminded him of Fred. He used to read them to his little brother when they were younger. He then tried to just sleep, but he was haunted by his brother. Everytime he closed his eyes he would hear their conversation. Percy thought he was going insanely mad. _'Just a month ago, we were laughing. Side by side. I should be the one dead, not Fred.' _Percy said to himself one day laying in bed.

Luna tried to hunt for her strange little creatures, but she couldn't, because Fred used to hunt with her. She then tried to walk in the woods, and she couldn't even do that. Her and Fred used to take long walks all the time. She couldn't even be in her own home without thinking her Fred. She had already lost her mother, and now her boyfriend? It was all too much for her.

One night she sat down on her bed looking at the stars. Just like her and Fred used to. She looked down at her hand, the golden band that Fred had given her before the war. They were going to get married and tell everyone after the war was over. And now they couldn't. _"If I wasn't Looney then, I'm surely Looney now." _She thought.

~Okay, there is chapter one! Wow, I got tears in my eyes writing this! So sad! It broke my heart! Reviews would be nice Thank you! ~


	2. Chapter 2

~I am sorry for not writing! I've been out of town! I hope this makes up for it. I'll try to post another chapter tonight.~

Molly had made a huge dinner and invited Harry, Hermione, and the Lovegoods of course. There was a very long table set up outside with dozens of floating candles everywhere. Everyone was in the living room waiting for dinner to be ready. Well, everyone except Percy. He was locked up inside of his room, the same place he had been in since the war ended. He still blamed himself for his brother's death. And he thought everyone else did too.

Luna knew this. She knew he still blamed himself for everything. So she decided to go and get him to let him be a part of the family again. Instead of him hibernating up in his room.

Inside Percy's room:

Percy lay curled up in a ball in his bed. He would have stayed in that position forever. That is until he heard a soft knock. "Go away mum. Please." He said.

"The last time I checked I was Luna."

He picked up his head and got off his bed and went to open the door.

Luna stood there dressed in a black dress with all kinds of color stars and shapes on it and a light blue sweater over it. Her earrings were green and orange(Like in Half Blood Prince, but I changed it a little).

And finally her wavey blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled brightly up at him. "Why, hello there, Percy. I haven't heard from you in a long time."

"Y - yeah. Um. . .I've been kind of busy." Percy lied.

"Nonsense. You've been hiding up here for weeks now. Like I told you before no one blames you Percy. No one. It was not your fault. And I expect to see you at dinner tonight."

Percy opened his mouth to protest, but Luna stopped him. "You change clothes, and I'll wait right here. No if's, and's or but's. Go on now." She ushered him into his room and closed the door.

_'I can see why Fred loved her so much. She cares for everyone.' _Percy thought to himself.

He walked over to the mirror.

_'I look dreadful.'_

His clothes were wrinkled, his hair tousled, and he had bags under his eyes from his sleepless nights.

He sighed and cleaned up as much as he could, changed his clothes, combed his hair and opened the door to find Luna sitting on the ground infront of his door. She smiled up at him.

_'Such a strange girl.'_

He held a hand out for her and she took it. He helped her up and she held his hand tight and pulled him down stairs. Everyone was shocked to see Percy out of his room for the first time in weeks. His family had begged for him to come out, but he refused. Luna smiled at him once more, before going to sit down on the couch beside her father.

Percy was nervous. He didn't make eye contact with anyone. Just then Molly came out of the kitchen, behind Percy, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Well just a few more - Percy! You - you came out of your room!"

She hugged him tight and then quickly pulled away. "Merlin! You're so thin! Well that's going to change. I'm going to fatten you up! You will have at least two helpings of everything! Do you understand me?" She put her hands on her hips.

Percy grinned. "Yes ma'am."

She smiled back him. "Okay then, like I was saying, dinner should be ready in just a few more minutes."

Molly sat down beside Arthur on the couch. Everyone was talking and trying to have a good time, but it was hard because they were all still sad about their lost loved one.

Just then there was a very soft knock on the door.

Everyone looked puzzled. No one was else was coming to dinner. George walked over and opened the door. And there stood his mirror image: Fred. He was battered and bruised, he had blood running down from his left temple and covering his ear and running down his neck. He had his arms wrapped around his middle. And his clothes were ripped and torn.

"Fred?" George breathed.

George quickly pulled himself together and stepped to the side; letting Fred walk into the house. Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Fredrick!" Molly cried and tried to run to him, but Arthur held her back. "Stop, Molly. Wait, he's scared."

She looked back at her son. He was slightly shaking.

George stepped forward and reached out to touch him. "Hey, Freddie it's me, Georgie." Fred practically flew back against the wall. He was scared to death. George stopped walking towards his twin and stayed where he was. Percy decided to give it a try.

"Fred, it's Percy, you know the family geek," He laughed uneasily. "Come on freak. It's me." He laughed again.

George smacked his arm. "Why would you call him that NOW?"

"It's just a joke between Fred and I!" Percy said. And as the two Weasley brothers argued, Luna walked cautiously over to her boyfriend.

"Fredrcik, love, it's me Luna," She looked down at his arms, covered in bruises and cuts, she touched his arm slightly and he flinched. "You're hurt. You need to go to St. Mungos, okay? Everything is going to be alright now," She ran her fingers through his hair gently. "You're safe now. I'm going to take you to the hospital, alright?"

He stayed silent and simply nodded. She took him by the hand and lead him to the center of the room. Luna looked over at Arthur and Molly. They simply nodded, smiling, tears of joy streaming down their faces.

She looked back at Fred and smiled and apparated out of the Weasley home.

~AH! I bet you didn't expect that, did you? Reviews! Short chapter, but I'm going to try and make chapter three long, I promise!~


	3. Chapter 3

~Okay! Chapter 3. I said I was going to make this long and that's what I'm going to try to do!~

Luna and Fred popped into the hospital and healers were immediantly at their side. They took Fred away from her. As the the two healers escorted Fred away, one on each arm, he looked back at Luna. His eyes were pleading her not leave him alone.

"Wait!"

The healers turned back around. "What is it dear?" One asked.

"Can I stay with him? Please? He needs me."

Luna was on the verge of tears.

The healers thought about this for a long time. Finally the gray haired healer nodded her head.

Luna smiled and Fred wriggled his arm away from the healer and Luna clasped their hands together.

Not even ten minutes later The Weasley family popped into the hospital, followed by Xenophilius, Harry, and Hermione, minus Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. George and Percy ran to the front desk and at the same time they yelled, "Fred Weasley?"

The women behind the counter looked taken aback. "Just give me a minute please." She stuttered out. And she began to flip through pieces of parchment.

"Oh here we go. Yes, Fredrick, he is being examined right now. I'll call you up here when he's situated into a room."

George and Percy sighed in frustration. But joined their family in the waiting room.

They all sat in complete silence. Percy, nervously bounced his leg up and down. While George bit and chewed at his finger nails.

Almost an hour passed until a healer walked into the room. "Family of Fredrick Weasley?"

Everyone jumped up and rushed over to her.

The healer was shocked at how big the family was.

"Um, well yes my name is Healer Ann Ousley." She shook hands with Arthur and Molly.

"How is Fred? Is he okay?" George asked.

"Young Fredrick is suffering from some terrible bruising in various places, and has pretty bad cuts that needed some stitches. But we gave him a potion and they should heal within a day or two. As for the bruises, believe it or not are harder to heal. But they'll go away over time. And he has a slight concussion. But he will be fine in about a week."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Can we see him now?" Percy asked eagerly.

"Yes, Ms. Lovegood is with him now. Follow me."

Within minutes they were entering Fred's room.

He was propped up in bed with bandages on his arms and head. Luna sat in a chair beside him, holding his hand tightly.

Molly rushed over and threw her arms around him. He flinched. "Oh my baby! We thought - Oh that's not important! You're here!" She was beside herself. Arthur had to pry her off of their son.

He gently reached over and patted his shoulder. "We're so glad you're back, son." He smiled, But Fred's face was emotionless.

Everyone greeted Fred and hugged him or gave him a pat on the back and he just laid there, with a blank expression. That is until George and Percy came into view. He tensed up. Luna noticed this. And said gently, "Fred, it's just George and Percy. They're your brothers. What's wrong?"

He started to squirm and shake. Luna wrapped her arms around Fred and he burried his face in her chest.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked and Hermione smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow! What'd ya do that for?"

"Your brother's scared senseless and you ask, 'What's wrong with him?"

"Why is he scared of us?" Gerorge asked.

"It seems he's only afraid of you and me." Percy stated.

"But why just us?"

"I don't know."

"Fredrick? What happened to you? Why are you afraid of George and Percy?" Luna asked softly.

He didn't answer. He just held on tighter to Luna.

"I think that you and me should leave." Percy said looking at George.

George nodded his head sadly.

"I think we should all leave and let Fred get some rest." Arthur suggested. "And then we can back tomorrow."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all said goodbye to Fred and left to the room. As Luna got up Fred grabbed her hand. And shook his head.

She looked up at her father who was waiting for her. "Father? He needs me."

Xenophilis walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. "Do what you must, my dear."

She miled up at him. "Thank you."

He nodded and looked at Fred. "I hope you feel better soon Fredrick."

With that said he left.

Luna sat back down in her chair.

The couple say in silence for a long time.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Luna asked.

And Fred stayed silent. "I - It's. . .too. . .s - soon." He stuttered. Luna smiled sadly. And she sat down on the edge of his bed and ran her fingers through his hair gently. He soon fell asleep. She crawled up next to him fell asleep as well.

At The Burrow:

Molly kept herself busy putting away the dinner she had made. _'My baby is home. He's home.'_

Arthur went to his work shop to lock up for the night. As he locked it he thought about tonight's events. _'Thank you god. My son gets live a full life now. He gets a second chance.'_ He walked back into the house and into the kitchen where Molly was still cleaning up. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She sighed. "We have our boy back."

Arthur smiled at this. "Yes we do. But I'm still boggled to why he was so afraid of George and Percy. Fred and George are twins, so they're naturally close and surprisingly Fred and Percy just suddenly came close a few years ago."

Molly nodded. "I don't know. But they're so hurt over it. They took Fred's - well _disappearnce_ the hardest and now that he's back and scared of them, George and Percy don't know how to handle this."

"He'll tell us when he's ready. But whatever happened to Fred scared him greatly."

Ron, Harry, hermione and Ginny all bunked in Ron's room on the floor. _'This is all so crazy. I'm just glad he's back.' _Ron thought to himself.

George lay in his and Fred's old room. He decided to stay there for the night instead of going back to the apartment above the shop he shared with Fred. _'How can he be afraid of me? I'm his twin for Merlin's sake! I don't know what to do. It was hard enough not having him here at all and now that he's back scared of me, it just feels the same.'_

Pery lay in his bed, thinking as well. _'My little brother, my best friend is afraid of me. Why? I feel so alone. Ever since Fredrick disappeared I have felt alone. I love my family so much, but Fred and I, we were close. Best friends. I'm just glad he's back. I would rather him be scared of me than be dead.'_

Back at St. Mungos:

Luna woke up to Fred thrashing around in his bed. And crying out. **"No, please. Stop! Why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me!"**

Luna put a hand on his arm to try and wake him, but he grabbed her wrist and held it tightly. She winced. "Fred! Fred please wake up! You're dreaming! Wake up!" She shouted.

Fred awoke. He sat straight up in bed, breathing hard.

He let go of Luna's wrist. He was shaking. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Fred thank Merlin you're awake! You scared me! I - I didn't know what to do." She practically. sobbed.

He looked down at her bruised wrist. Small finger shaped bruises were starting to form. "I - I hurt. . .you."

Luna let go of him and looked down at her wrist. "No, it was an accident."

Tears formed in his eyes. "I - I'm so sorry Luna."

"It's okay," She wiped his tears away. "Everything is going to be okay now. I promise." She said more to herself than Fred.

He nodded and fell asleep again with Luna in his arms and her arms around him. Luna couldn't sleep after what she just heard. _'Why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me!' What was that about?' _She sighed and tried to go back to sleep.

~Alrighty then! There you have it! I tried to make it as long as I could! Are you confused? Really? I'm not! Haha. I'll try and update as soon as I can! I don't want you guys to be left hanging too long.~


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter four everyone!~

The Weasley family woke up bright and early to go see Fred at St. Mungo's. When they arrived they found Luna sitting up against the wall with her face burried in her hands. And a bandage wrapped around her wrist, tightly.

Xenophilius rushed to her and down beside his daughter. "Luna, what happened?" He gently took her wrist in his hands.

"Oh, it was accident. Fred didn't mean too."

Everyone's mouth hit the floor.

"Fred couldn't have done that." George said.

"It was an accident. He was having a nightmare last night, it was horrible. He - he wouldn't wake up. When he did he was perfectly fine. The healers are with him now."

Xenophilius helped her up and hugged her tight. The door to Fred's room opened and Healer Ann Ousley walked out. "You can see Fredrick now." She walked away down the hall.

Luna was the first one in. Fred laid down in his bed, his head turned to his left, looking out of the window. Luna walked over to him and held his hand. "Fred, everyone's here."

Fred didn't do anything for a long time. He finally rubbed his thumb over Luna's bandaged wrist lightly.

"It's doesn't hurt. It's fine now. Don't worry." She smiled at him.

He didn't say anything.

"Fredrick, please say something. You talked last night. Please?"

Fred turned his head to look up at the ceiling. Luna sighed and looked up at everyone. "I'm sorry."

Molly walked over to her and put a hand on her back. "It's fine dear." She smiled sweetly.

Everyone stayed for a long time and talked and they tried to get Fred to but he wouldn't. Fred eventually looked at each person in the room. All except George and Percy. They sat in some chairs in the far corner of the room, away from everyone. They didn't want to upset Fred anymore than they already had. A healer came in and brought a tray of food to Fred. He refused to eat any of it. The healer gave up trying and checked his blood sugar and pulse.

"What will happen if he keeps refusing to eat?" Molly asked.

"Then we'll have to give him an I.V. It's a trick we learned from muggles ages ago, but it works." The healer replied.

"Oh, I hope he starts to eat soon. Look at him! He's so thin!" Molly said. It's true. Fred probably lost about 10 or 15 pounds since he's been gone.

The healer left.

"Hey, love, would you like to talk to George or Percy?"

Fred's eyes widened and he shook his head no.

George and Percy's hope vanished.

"Why are you so afraid of them?"

Fred didn't answer.

Luna just thought she would give it a shot. She knew how hurt George and Percy felt. She gave them a small smile. They grinned at her and turned their attention back to the and Percy came accustomed to looking at the floor. And when they looked up Fred was staring at them. They stared back. For a long time actually. It seemed like they were having a staring contest.

Neither Weasley boy knew what to do. Fred was afraid of them after all, so they were scared to talk or even move.

Fred, after what seemed like forever turned his attention back to Luna. George and Percy looked at each other. "What was that about?" George whispered to the older boy.

"I'm not sure. It seems to me that he wants to talk or communicate somehow but he's too scared to."

"I still don't know why though. I mean I'm his twin! And you're his. . . ."

"Best friend."

_"I'm_ his best friend." George stood up which made the chair he was sitting in skid backwards.

"I'm close to Fred too."

Everyone looked at them.

George wasn't mad, he was jealous. He had always been a little jealous of how close Fred and Percy got over the years, but didn't say anything. "Fred and me and will always be more close than you and him."

"George sit down," Percy hissed, "Stop it. You're making a scene."

Fred watched as the two boys argued.

"Boys, what's going on?" Arthur asked.

George slumped down in his chair, with his arms crossed. "Nothing."

When everyone was distracted by George and Percy, Fred pulled slightly on Luna's arm. She bent down. "What is it Fred?" She whispered.

He leaned up and whispered in her ear, "Make them stop. Please."

"George, Percy, please stop arguing. You're scaring Fred."

Percy immediantly went silent, but not George. "He's scared of us anyway."

"George!" Arthur yelled.

"What? It's true!"

"George stop it!" Percy roared. "Just stop it." His voice got softer as he spoke.

George went silent and sulked back into the corner.

Fred watched the scene in, of course silence.

Healer Ann came in. "How is everything going?"

"Just fine and dandy." George said sarcastically.

Percy hit his arm. "Stop." He said barely above a whisper.

Healer Ann nodded and walked over to Fred. "How are you feeling today Fredrick?"

Fred shrugged his shoulders.

Ann laughed. "Alright then. I'm just going to check you over, okay?"

After a few minutes she had checked his heart beat and temperature. "Well I think that you should be able to go home tomorrow." She said happily.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Molly said.

"Very." Arthur agreed.

Fred looked over at Luna. Fear shown in his eyes.

"I'll come over everyday, alright?"

Fred nodded.

~Okay, this chapter is kind of boring. I'm sorry. But I wanted to write it, so I did. Chapter four will be much more exciting. Oh and if you are wondering Ann is my middle name. I didn't know what name to call the healer, so I just used mine!~


	5. Chapter 5

~Let's see how exciting I make this chapter, shall we?~

Fred had been home an entire week and yet, he was still afraid of George and Percy, he still didn't talk to anyone other than to Luna.

Luna went to see him everyday. She would arrive early in the morning and stay till late at night.

Fred had gotton better at being in the same room with George and Percy. He didn't act as scared as he used to be. The only thing that didn't change was that he would flinch at their every move. But even though Fred was better at being the same room as his twin, Molly still had made Ron switch rooms with George.

One day George asked Fred if he wanted to go the shop with him. Luna wasn't at The Borrow, because her father needed her help around the house.

Fred slowly nodded. George smiled. "Alright then. Let's go!"

"Wait a sec, I want to go too." Percy said standing up.

George rolled his eyes irritated. He wanted to be alone with his twin.

Percy grabbed his coat and Fred's. George was already wearing his.

Percy handed Fred's coat to him and Fred accepted with it a shaky hand. They floo'd there.

When they arrived Fred smiled as he looked around. George and Percy smiled at their brother.

"So? Fred? How does it feel to be back?" George asked his twin.

Fred didn't answer, he just wandered around the shop, looking at everything.

George sighed frustrated, he clinched his fists together tightly, so tight that they turned white.

Percy saw this and put a hand on George's arm. "Hey, it's okay. We just have to give him some more time."

George jerked out of his older brother's grasp. "He's been home a week! How much time does he need? I'm his twin! He should talk to me!"

"I know. But he's just been through a lot."

"Well we wouldn't know what he's been through, because he hasn't told us anything!"

Fred had walked back into the main room where his brothers were arguing.

George looked up at his double. "Why won't you talk to me? Why are you so afraid of me," George yelled, "All I've been is patient with you! What do you want me to do?" A few tears streamed down George's face.

Fred slid down the wall. He didn't know what to do. He was being yelled at. And he didn't like it.

"GEORGE! Stop it! Come on! Look at him. He's going to continue to be scared of you if you keep yelling at him."

Fred couldn't take it anymore. He got up and ran out of the shop, George and Percy too busy with arguing to notice. It was a good five minutes later that they noticed their brother had disappeared. Panic flooded through them as they ran through the rest of the shop and down the streets close by yelling and searching for Fred. Finally the two Weasley's went back to The Borrow. The whole family plus Luna, Harry, and Hermione were just sitting down for lunch.

"Oh good, you're home," She looked up at her sons worried expressions, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Fred." Percy said.

Luna stood up. "What happened?"

George explained everything to his family. "It's all my fault he's gone."

Molly went over and hugged her son. "No, we have all been a little nervous since Fred came home."

"Okay, Molly and I will look in Diagon Alley, Harry, Ginny you look in London, Ron and Hermione look in some of the shops by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," He pointed to Luna. And before he could say anything she said, "I'll go back home and see if he is waiting for me there."

Arthur nodded. "Good, good, and George, Percy, look anywhere Fred used go. With you, or friends. Everyone, meet back here in an hour."

George and Percy nodded. And the family set out in search for the boy that was once again missing.

An hour later:

Everyone met back at The Borrow empty handed. George slumped down on the couch. "I can't believe this is happening."

"I'm sure he's fine. Merely just taking a stroll, you know to clear his head." Arthur said.

"I'll make some tea. That will help calm everybody down a bit." Molly suggested going into the kitchen.

After everyone was settled down and drinking tea in the living room, the front door opened and in walked Fred, with a long nasty looking gash on his arm. Blood dripped down his arm and fingers to the floor.

George and Percy stood up. And Luna ran to him. She threw her arms around his neck. "Fredrick! Where have you been,? We've been so worried" She looked down at his arm. "What happened?"

"I - It. . .happened s - sooo fast. I - I. . ."

"Shh. It's okay. Come one let's get you cleaned up." She took him by the hand and up the stairs to the bathroom. Inside she closed the door behind her and Fred sat down on the counter. She got some bandages out and started to wrap and clean his wound.

"Where did you get this? What happened?"

Fred took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he rested the back of his head on the cool glass. "I - I don't know where to begin.

"At the beginning is always helpful."

He looked at her and smiled.

"It happened during the battle of Hogwarts. When I uh disappeared. I was captured by two death eaters." He paused, scared to say what happened next.

"Go on." Luna urged him.

"After the explosion, I woke up in a dark room. The only light was from the full moon that shown in through the barred windows. There were two death eaters in there. They drank polyjuice potion, to look like. . ." He stopped again, trying to gain the courage to carry on. "Like George and Percy. And they tortered me. Over and over again. Physically and verbally. I thought I was going to die there. The only way I survived as long as I did was I kept thinking that one day I would escape and see you again. You and my family. So one day when they came in to hurt me, I jumped at one of them, I knocked his wand out out of his hand and I grabbed it. And I hurt them badly. And then I ran here. But today when I ran out of the shop, they found me. And cut me. I managed to get my wand out and I stunned them. Luckily for me that someone from the Magical Law Encorcement was close by. He captured them. And I came here."

When Fred was finished he had tears running down his face, so did Luna. She put a hand to her boyfriend's face. "It's okay now. They're not going to hurt you anymore."

He put a hand over hers. "I know. I was just so - "

"You were scared. And that's okay. You went through so much. And no one will blame you for that."

"What about George and Percy? George is mad. And I know Percy is too, he's just hiding it."

She shook her head. "Never. They're just worried about you. They miss you."

Fred nodded.

"But you have to tell everybody about this. So they'll understand."

Fred stood up. "I will. Right now."

~Okay, I thought kept you waiting in the dark long enough. Tell me what you think. And you were right about The George and Percy thing, Magicgirl29.  
>Your writer, Rachel.~<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

~I don't know if this will be the last chapter or not. You never know with me(: I guess we'll just have to wait and see.~

Fred and Luna walked hand in hand down the stairs and into the living room. Xenophillius had joined the Weasley family for some tea.

"George, Percy will you come here, please." Luna said softly.

Nervoulsy George and Percy got up from where they were sitting on the couch and cautiously walked over to the couple. Luna gave Fred's hand a soft squeeze before going over and sitting with her father.

"Fred. . .I am so sorr. . ." George was cut off by Fred throwing his arms around George and hugging him tight. George shocked by this at first and but wrapped his arms around his twin as well.

After what seemed like an eternity Fred pulled away from George and went over to hug his big brother. Percy put his hand on the back of Fred's head, pulling him close.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

"Fred, what -"

"Fred told me everything. About what happened. And he wants to tell everybody now." Luna said.

A few minutes later Fred was seated down between Luna and Ron on the couch. And he slowly began to explain everything he told Luna. By the time he was done Molly, Ginny, Hermione and Luna were tears, Ron and Harry were too in shock to say anything, Arthur was mad, but he tried to hide it and Xenophilius draped an arm around his daugher's shoulders.

George and Percy had their hands clinched into fists. Angered soured through their bodies.

"Freddie, you do know that me nor Percy would ever do that to you, right?" George asked.

"Yes, I know you wouldn't But it just was - I was scared. I lived like that for a little over a month. And I couldn't tell what was real or fake."

"But you know now don't you?" Ron asked and Hermione hit him in the arm. "Ow! Would you stop doing that! I was just asking!"

Fred chuckled.

That night:

Percy laid in bed that night with a smile on his face. _'I got my best friend back. It's - '_

His door opened and in walked George with a panicked look on his face. Percy sat up quickly. "George what's - "

"It's fred. He had a nightmare. He wants us both with him."

Percy got up from his bed and rushed to Fred and George's room.

Fred sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. Percy sat down by his younger brother, George on the other side. Percy put an arm around Fred and George put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly at his brothers touch.

"Hey, Freak." Percy said, smiling. Fred looked up and chuckled.

"Hey Geek." He said wiping his tears away.

"Gred, do you want to talk about it? About your nightmare?" George asked.

"Well Forge - Okay we're using this NickName thing too much here. I think that's enough for one night."

George and Percy laughed.

"I'll be okay guys. I just got freaked out."

"Are you sure?" Percy asked.

Fred nodded. "Yeah, thanks though. . . for you, know being here with me. Even though I've been completely insane for the past few weeks."

"No problem! I can fix anything! You know." George said, pounding his fist on chest in triumpth.

Percy reached over and grabbed a pillow and smacked George with it. "Yeah sure. Let's go with that one."

"Hey!" George said picking up a pillow and beating Percy senseless with it.

Fred chuckled. _'I think everything is going to be okay. No scratch that. I **know** everything is going to be okay.'_

A few days later:

The family was just sitting down to breakfast when Percy came into the room looking quite angry. He walked over to George. He held up his old Prefect badge. And instead of saying 'Head Boy' it said 'King of all Geeks.'

"Seriously! George this is so old!"

Taking a bite of his pancakes George said, "It wasn't me! If I had done it, it would have said, Pinhead!"

"If you didn't do it then who did?"

Fred walked into the kitchen. He reached between his two brothers and picked up a piece of toast. Then he looked at Percy's badge. "That suits you about right."

He took a bite of his toast and sat down beside Luna, who was sitting across the table.

George jumped and held out his hand for a high five. "Brilliant! Glad to have you back, dear brother!" George laughed. As did everyone.

Percy's anger went away. He had to laugh too. It was good to have the old Fred back.

After the laughter died down Fred and Luna stood up, their hands intertwined. "Um, everyone we have an annoucement to make."

Everyone's eyes were on the young coupple now.

"We're going to get married!" Luna said excitedly. She just couldn't help it. She was so happy, that she couldn't contain it.

Everybody burst into the cheers.

The couple sat down.

Ginny leaned over. "So, what kind of ring did my brother get you?"

Luna held out her hand. The ring was gold and there was a small hare on it instead of a diamond.

"Hey, isn't that your patronus?" Hermione asked.

Luna nodded, smiling.

"But you've been wearing that ring for a couple of months!" Ginny said.

"Fredrick gave it to me before the war. We were going to tell you all after it was over."

"What about your ring, Gred?" George asked.

Fred reached inside his shirt and pulled out a silver chain. There was a ring on it. It was a gold ring with a fox on it.

"I think it's simply romantic that you're rings have your patronus' on them!" Hermione said dreamily, and then looked over at Ron who was shoveling food into his mouth. She looked disgusted. Oh can't you see the love between the two?

"How are you eating?"She asked him.

He stopped eating and looked at her. "Cause. . .I'm hungry."

She groaned.

"What?" He asked. She ignored him and turned her attention back to Fred and Luna.

"Congradulations!" Percy said.

"So, Fred who is going to be the best man?" Harry asked.

"Me." George and Percy said together.

"You?" The said in unison, "No way! I am!"

Fred groaned and while the two Weasley boys were arguing everybody slipped out of kitchen.

A good few minutes later they noticed everyone had gone. "Hey, where did everybody go?" George asked Percy. Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm going to be his best man!" George yelled standing up.

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

"FRED!" They yelled together and ran in search of their brother.

~I don't think that I'm going to write a wedding chapter. Weddings are not my strong thing to write about. So I'm going to leave it at this. But I was curious of who you think should be the best man. George or Percy? P.S.(SPOILERS!) I saw The Deathly Hallows the other day and I cried! I really did! For four reasons! One: It's the last movie/Book. Two: My Fred died! And Ron and george were crying over him! Three: Remus died! And four: MY FRED DIED!~


End file.
